


The Hunt

by commandercrouton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Background Relationships, Bacxkground HuxRose, Catch Me, F/M, Forest Sex, Forests, Hide and Seek, Hunters & Hunting, Hunting, Insired by Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Lupercalia, Magical Aesthetic, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Moon, Mating Rituals, Not the kind of hunting you're thinking of, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reyloween, Semi-Public Sex, Supernatural Aesthetic, Supernatural Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Witchcraft, Witches, background stormpilot, chase kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton
Summary: Inspired by the Chilling Adventures of Sabrina episode Lupercalia—I watched it and it screamed ABO fic for me, which I have been saving for Halloween. Enjoy!Excerpt:“Mortals tell the legend of Romulus and Remus, known as demigods who helped create the country of Rome. They were not demigods, but warlocks born to a powerful witch. She was hunted down and destroyed, but not before she begged for protection for her children. Her familiar, Lupa, transformed into a wolf granting her wish. She fed her witch’s children from her breast, creating the first Alpha and Omega in our world. All of us are descendants from those warlocks.Although magic has dwindled in our bloodlines, there are some who still possess it. And those people are us. I invite my omega brothers and sisters, on this rare Blood Moon, to celebrate our designation, and the familiar Lupa, who created us,” she pauses, raising her goblet above her head, signaling for her coven to follow her lead. “Tonight we will mingle with our neighboring Alpha coven. You will meet one another and choose your hunted during The Matching. Remember to save your carnal desires for the forest. To Lupercalia, the festival of the wolves!”





	1. You're Everything (A Big Bad Wolf Could Want)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I said I would write ABO again, and here we are! I've had this plot in my mind ever since I saw season 2 of CAOS and I knew I had to write this. This is a short, 2 chapter fic, I just wanted to make sure I posted the first chapter on Halloween.
> 
> Many thanks to my two betas for turning this around in record time. Love you guys! [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myjedilife)
> 
> [StarHorseSolo](https://twitter.com/StarHorseSolo)
> 
> To my witchy wife who said fuck it and just post what you got <3

The lack of scent is disturbing. From the moment Rey presented as an omega, she relied heavily on that specific sense. It had saved her life on more than one occasion. Standing in the decorated hall, surrounded by her omega siblings but not being able to scent them—it’s not natural. The gods never wanted this for them, but she understands why the elders require it for the festival. 

She passes by her siblings—not by the womb, but by the blood of the coven. They are all wearing varying shades of white or red in honor of the celebration, just as the alphas arriving in a moment’s time are required to dress in black. 

Adjusting the gold mask on her face, she makes her way to the fountain dispensing the required punch, laced with suppressants made by the healer of their coven, Maz. She is about to make her way over to pour herself a glass for the toast, but one of her brothers beats her to it. 

“My witch,” he smiles as he presents her a goblet with a bow.

“Thank you, my warlock.” Bowing her head in respect, she takes the glass from him and cautiously takes a sip, fighting the urge to spit it out. “Fuck, this is awful!”

Finn laughs, already having made the mistake of ingesting the concoction earlier. “Maybe we should have listened to the elders when they told us we should wait until the toast to drink this stuff.”

Rey rolls her eyes. “Like we would listen to them after their ridiculous insistence on continuing this archaic tradition. We should have ended this tradition long ago when it helped prosecute our witches and warlocks during the Salem witch trials.”

“Yes Rey, we know exactly how you feel. But our coven has celebrated with the neighboring alpha coven for centuries. It keeps the peace between us, and the forest healthy.”

She is happy her mask covers her pinched expression of annoyance. “Your mask is crooked, and you spilled a spot of the juice on your white suit.”

Finn instantly looks down, ready to cast a minor spell to clean any stains, but doesn’t see any. He fights the urge to smile, staring at his sister with mock severity. “I guess that’s why you wore red, to cover how messy you are.”

She smooths out the satin of her dress. The fabric clings to her like a second skin, hugging her curves and shaping her small breasts into something more appealing to show the alphas. “You caught me.”

They continue to joke as they make their way to their siblings while they wait for the elder to start the ritual.

Snap is telling them a story where he snuck out one night to fly under the full moon to find his familiar, accidentally running into an angry flock of geese. Maz almost woke the whole infirmary laughing when he told her where he got his cuts from.

“Did you end up getting a familiar?” Jessika breaks in.

“Nope. Although, I did want to ask one of the geese if they were interested.”

The group laughs, helping everyone relax. Despite not being able to scent another, they are attuned to one another and they can all sense the underlying tension. Magic is still forbidden to display in the world, but once they presented, they were given the choice to join. For some—like Jessika and Snap—it was a tough decision to lie to their family, only going home during the typical holidays. For others like Rey and Finn, it was a chance to find a home, a family. 

A door slams open on the balcony above them, and in walks Amilyn Holdo, a tall and ethereal witch with lavender hair. They instantly surround their leader, patiently waiting for her to officially start this festival of lust, fertility, and mating—Lupercalia.

With a snap of her fingers, all the lights are extinguished. A breeze passes through the ballroom, lighting all the candles floating in the air, giving the illusion stars are looking down upon them, blessing the union.

“Welcome, my brothers and sisters. As you all know, I am the leader of this omega coven of witches and warlocks. Using my station and leadership, I invoke the moon to grant me her blessing on this holiest of days.”

With a flick of her wrist, the black velvet curtains reveals the full moon, shining her light upon the statue of Lupa surrounded by her human descendants. Already the witches and warlocks can feel their strength and power grow. 

“Mortals tell the legend of Romulus and Remus, known as demigods who helped create the country of Rome. They were not demigods, but warlocks born to a powerful witch. She was hunted down and destroyed, but not before she begged for protection for her children. Her familiar, Lupa, transformed into a wolf granting her wish. She fed her witch’s children from her breast, creating the first Alpha and Omega in our world. All of us are descendants from those warlocks. 

Although magic has dwindled in our bloodlines, there are some who still possess it. And those people are us. I invite my omega brothers and sisters, on this rare Blood Moon, to celebrate our designation, and the familiar Lupa, who created us,” she pauses, raising her goblet above her head, signaling for her coven to follow her lead. “Tonight we will mingle with our neighboring Alpha coven. You will meet one another and choose your hunted during The Matching. Remember to save your carnal desires for the forest. To Lupercalia, the festival of the wolves!” 

Amilyn raises her glass, taking a sip, signaling her coven to do the same. They can feel the effects of the suppressant work instantly. The omegas do not need their sense of smell to know this is what a beta feels like.

“I can hear them coming,” Jessika whispers.

Excitement courses through the group, and even Rey succumbs to it. Her blood is racing at the thought of meeting her potential Alpha tonight. It’s rare to meet ‘The One’ at this holy festival, but it has happened before. 

“You nervous?” Finn mutters, standing closer to her as they hear footsteps make their way closer.

Instead of answering, she entwines her hand with his and squeezes.

The doors open and the whole room takes a collective breath—instinct taking over common sense as the two designations attempt to scent one another. Although they can’t smell one another, they can feel their magic burgeoning in reaction to their close proximity. 

The omega coven lines up one by one, inspecting the group of alphas who walk in. Their gold masks and red or white outfits contrasted beautifully with the silver masks and black outfits of the alphas.

“By the blood of the moon, we are the omegas who hail from the coven of the east,” Amilyn proclaims from her spot above the rest.

“In the name of Lupa, we are the alphas who hail from the coven of the west,” the Alpha leader answers. “Do you have the authority to speak for your coven in accordance with our ancient rites?”

“I am Amyliyn Holdo, and I confirm I am in accordance. Do you have the authority to speak for your coven in accordance with our ancient rites?”

“I am Leia Skywalker-Solo, and I confirm I am in accordance.”

An older gentleman with a roguish smile walks through the alpha crowd with ease, making his way to the center of the room. While he clears his throat, he makes sure he has the attention of every omega and alpha in this room.

“Alphas, take your place!” he demands. 

Rey and her siblings part as chairs magically appear surrounding the statue of Lupa. They watch as the masked alphas all find a chair facing away from the statue.

“Omegas, now is your time to display what a pleasant dancer you are.” He claps his hands, and ribbons of red, black, and white cascade down from the top of the statue. 

Rey takes a deep breath, knowing this is the moment she has practiced months for. The dance was part of the ritual, to display not only their lithe forms and the nimble way they can move, but how well they can take direction and make decisions based on their environment. This is the moment to display just how good of omegas they are.

She walks forward to grab a black ribbon, with Finn on her left reaching for a red one. Together they admire the alpha in between them. She is wearing a black dress, with her dark hair slicked back in a ponytail. The need to please thrums in her veins, and the alpha smiles confidently at them both. 

“In accordance with our ancient ritual, the omegas will display their beauty, strength, and grace as they dance around the sitting alphas. When the music stops, take a seat on the alpha closest to you, and that will be your partner for the hunt tonight when the moon reaches its zenith,” the older gentleman intones.

The moment he stops talking, music starts, and Rey can feel her body anticipating the moment the cello introduction is over, switching to the violins. An omega must always be aware of their surroundings if they are around unfamiliar alphas—reacting to a change in sound displays that gift. 

The violin enters, and as one motion, her omega brethren walk slowly counter-clockwise with the ribbons above their heads, allowing the alphas to observe their proud gait and beautiful figures. 

Just as she is halfway past the alphas, the tempo speeds up, and her muscles take over as they all lower their bodies and slowly stand back up. In and out the ribbons and the dancers weave, tangling the ribbons in an intricate pattern. Their moves are fluid and smooth—like the ocean the moon controls. 

The tempo speeds up and so do their bodies. They begin to interweave between one another, forcing the alphas to keep track of their forms like a hunter stalking their prey. The room is spinning in intricate colors, and Rey is forced to close her eyes, letting the music flow through her body, leading her through the ritul. 

As she dances inward to the statue in the center of the room, she can feel a thick finger lightly graze her leg. She fights a gasp at the knowledge someone already wants to mark her, risking punishment for touching an omega before the hunt. It is impossible for that alpha to scent her, but the feeling of their hot digit sears her skin. 

Rey opens her eyes, trying to glimpse the face of the person who is enthralled by her, but she is already lost. The faces swim by, her breathing is labored, and she knows this dance cannot last much longer, but she also knows it is up to the elders when to end it. 

Her breathing grows heavier, as she ducks and twists around the chairs and people, and then—

Silence.

The standing omegas drop their ribbons and rush to the closest Alpha, settling themselves on their lap as they make their claim. 

Rey’s legs stopped, but her head keeps swimming. When she centers herself a moment later, she is not surprised to see the alphas closest to her have been claimed. There is no jealousy or hurt in her heart. Her siblings did what needed to be done. Who was she to stand in their way? She was just a lost little witch, trying to survive one of their most sacred festivals.

She walks clockwise, looking for the alpha with an empty seat for her. She doesn’t have to walk far before she finds him. With one look she can easily see why her siblings avoided him. With his thick thighs and broad shoulders, there is no doubt he is an alpha. The biggest and strongest she has ever encountered—albeit she has not encountered many.

No, the reason her siblings did not choose him is due to his aura. The energy that surrounds him is dark and powerful, and Rey’s inner omega is fighting between running away and wanting to bare her neck to him, allowing him to dominate her.

Her heels echo against the marble floor and everyone watches as she approaches him,  _ her alpha _ . 

“Is this seat taken?” Rey asks, as she forces his knees open to stand between them, looking down at him. This is a display of power, and she is struck with the thought he is  _ allowing _ this to occur, and he seems to be enjoying it by the slight curl to his pink lips.

“Only by you, my omega,” he whispers, his hot breath fanning over her breasts. Rey can feel her nipples harden and slick slowly dampen her lace underwear. For the first and only time that night, she is thankful for the suppressant potion they were forced to drink. She isn’t certain if she would be more of a mess if she was allowed to smell him.

Blushing at his sweet endearment, she settles herself on his strong lap, and he adjusts, staring at her eyes through their masks as he tries to find a position comfortable to them both.

His brown eyes rake over her body with no sense of shame, lingering on her mouth and her exposed freckles. His arms wrap around her waist, interlacing, and she gets the distinct impression he is preventing himself from touching her where his eyes cannot. 

As he takes her in, Rey allows herself the same pleasure. His hair is thick and lustrous, as black as the fur on her cat familiar, and the thought comforts her. Moles scatter his pale face, and she is reminded of the constellations in the sky. His nose is prominent, aquiline. Theoretically, paired together he should not be attractive. Yet he is. She can feel his muscles rippling underneath his suit, and she is sure underneath that mask his facial features come together to create the most beautiful man she is sure to ever have seen. 

“Now that your partners have been chosen, you are allowed to take one another’s mask off and look upon your intended partner for the night. The zenith will occur in an hour’s time. Once introductions have been made, the two covens must separate in order to prepare for the hunt,” the older gentleman speaks, drawing Rey’s attention back to their covens.

Her eyes dart around, looking for Finn, trying to make sure her closest brother is with someone he wants. When her hazel eyes land upon his, she is happy to see a flirtatious smile on his exposed face, and a breath she does not realize she is holding is released.

“Looking for someone?”

The alpha’s voice draws her attention back to the man she is sitting on. At first, it sounds as if he is jealous of her wayward gaze, but his eyes are impassive and unrevealing.

“My brother. I wanted to ensure he was happy with his match.”

“And what would you have done if he wasn’t?”

Rey blinks, knowing she could not do anything. To do so would be to insult her elders, the neighboring coven, as well as the moon goddess and Lupa. 

“You know very well I cannot do a thing, but that doesn’t mean I can’t think of something.”

“Oh, really?”

“Oh, very much so,” she hums, hands snaking through his luscious hair. “You see, I am quite clever,” Rey leans in and whispers in his ear. She is rewarded with a hitch in his breath, and his arms tightening around her.

“How lucky am I then—to have such a clever omega.” His voice deepens, the rich baritone washes over her and it soothes her inner omega. 

She nuzzles against his ear, distracting him until her task is complete. His warm chest is pressed against her small breasts, and his legs are tensing, almost as if he is afraid to move. Submitting to her carnal urges, she grinds her ass into his lap and he bites his lip to prevent himself from groaning. It seems, despite his dark energy, they are quite compatible. 

With a satisfied smile, she leans back, his mask dangling on her fingertips. 

“You’re very lucky indeed.” 

His eyes pop open at their loss of contact, and his gaze narrows in on his mask. His lips curl into a small smile, but his eyes betray his true emotions. He is  _ proud  _ of her.

“It seems so,” he says, hands raising to untie her mask. 

The gold mask falls easily away, landing on their laps. 

They stare at one another, not bothering to hide the fact they are openly checking the other out.

“I’m Rey.”

“Ben.”

“You are extremely handsome, Ben.”

His cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink, and Rey purrs at the sight of it. 

“Now tell me alpha,” she leans in, her lips trailing the words against his scent gland on his neck, “are you ready to be hunted?”

  
  



	2. Even Bad Wolves Can Be Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growl ripples through them, and Rey’s eyes flash through the group until her gaze settles on him—her alpha. A breath she doesn’t realize she is holding is released at the sight of him. He is shirtless, his pale skin glowing under the moonlight. She is captivated by his rippling muscles and broad shoulders. The black wolf skin covering him matches his shaggy hair. It will surely help him in the next task. They openly examine one another, and she is surprised to see how his nostrils flare and his nails dig into his thighs as the wind blows. 
> 
> Does she not smell good to him? Does she not please him? And that thought alone almost cripples her. 
> 
> Ben steps forward, as if he can scent her distress and his scent travels along the air currents to her, and oh. 
> 
> Rey’s lips part, trying to taste the tantalizing scent as best as she can. He smells mouth-watering, and she can feel slick pool in her lacy underwear. She knows exactly what Finn is talking about now. Closing her eyes, she inhales deeply, drowning in the scent of sage and parchment paper. It’s the smell of safety, the smell of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I said I would write ABO again, and here we are! I've had this plot in my mind ever since I saw season 2 of CAOS and I knew I had to write this. This is a short, 2 chapter fic, I just wanted to make sure I posted the first chapter on Halloween.
> 
> Many thanks to my betas for turning this around in record time. Love you guys! Han—you killed it as always 

Tendrils of mist curl around the rough bark of the forest, enveloping the ground in a cool and eerie blanket. As Rey strides forward with her omega siblings, the fog twists around their trailing red capes, akin to claws trying to prevent them from venturing further into the woods.

She knows the old fairytale the humans would tell their young—tales of the little girl in the blood-red cape being hunted by the carnivorous wolf, bewaring the young of the woods and the monsters who lurk there. 

The humans had no idea how close and how far they were from the truth.

Their group emerges from the woods silently, almost angelic in their white dresses—bodies hidden by innocence. 

The coven of alphas are already awaiting them in pants and wolf-skins covering their bodies. Some are shirtless, bare chests shining under the moon’s blessed light. Others are wearing tight shirts, an extra layer of protection from the cuts and wounds they may encounter during the hunt. 

Amilyn stands over them on a tree stump appearing regal in a lilac dress. The shofar in her hands is a deadly shade of black, waiting to beckon the ritual to begin. They aren’t surprised to see her, knowing the covens had agreed centuries ago that the alpha and omega covens would alternate watching over the second part of Lupercalia—it was safer for all and would ensure the ritual unbiased. 

“Alphas and omegas, I welcome you on the festive night of Lupercalia. Blessings to our moon and blessings to our wolf mother, Lupa.” Amilyn raises both arms above her body, hailing the moon above.

As one, they howl at the Blood Moon, the sound filling the woods.

Amilyn snaps her fingers, and small vials appear in the participants’ hands. 

“In accordance with our rites, the vial in your hand contains the potion to lift the suppressants. You will go into this hunt unsuppressed, as natural as the day you presented. We know the smells are overwhelming, but allow Lupa and the moon to guide you to the one the fates chose for you during our dance. If you will,” she announces, lifting her arm and giving them the signal to drink.

Not one to prolong the inevitable, Rey takes it in one smooth gulp, and she waits...and waits. At first she thinks the potion has a strong delay, until the onslaught of scents of everyone surrounding her overstimulate her senses.

Rey almost falls to the ground, but her thoughts halt as the smell of alphas overtake her brain. Her omega siblings react in a similar fashion. The smell of pheromones and sex fill the air and her legs rub against one another as she tries to discern which one might belong to her alpha.

The alphas begin to pace, staring at the group of omegas, ready to be taken. To start the hunt without the leader’s blessing is a curse upon them all, instead, they clench their fists and stare down the neighboring coven with hungry eyes.

Finn stills beside her, his blood-red cape blowing wildly around him, and Rey stops with him.

“Finn?”

“I can smell her.  _ Alpha _ ,” he whines. 

Her eyes furrow, looking around as she searches for the source of Finn’s distress and pleasure. Hazel eyes land on the petite Asian woman staring at them with a stern gaze. Rey fights the urge to bare her neck under their intense scrutiny.

A growl ripples through them, and Rey’s eyes flash through the group until her gaze settles on  _ him _ —her alpha. A breath she doesn’t realize she is holding is released at the sight of him. He is shirtless, his pale skin glowing under the moonlight. She is captivated by his rippling muscles and broad shoulders. The black wolf skin covering him matches his shaggy hair. It will surely help him in the next task. They openly examine one another, and she is surprised to see how his nostrils flare and his nails dig into his thighs as the wind blows. 

Does she not smell good to him? Does she not please him? And that thought alone almost cripples her. 

Ben steps forward, as if he can scent her distress and his scent travels along the air currents to her, and  _ oh.  _

Rey’s lips part, trying to taste the tantalizing scent as best as she can. He smells mouth-watering, and she can feel slick pool in her lacy underwear. She knows exactly what Finn is talking about now. Closing her eyes, she inhales deeply, drowning in the scent of sage and parchment paper. It’s the smell of safety, the smell of  _ home _ .

She whimpers as another wave hits her, and she doesn’t know how much longer she can last. She wants him. She  _ needs _ him.

One look at him and she knows he feels the same. 

Amilyn stares at the moon, impervious to the hormones surrounding her. She reads the sky and the stars, staring at the shadows and listening to the sounds of the forest. The veil between the normal and supernatural is thin. 

The moment the moon is directly above the group, Amilyn stands tall and addresses them. “The moon is now at the zenith, signaling the last event in our holy holiday. The hoods hunt wolves. Omegas hunt alphas. The outcome of the hunt will determine the year ahead for our two covens. Will the year be bountiful or barren? Remember you must hunt your chosen ones. To go against fate is to risk our covens safety, treaty, and will offend the great Lupa herself. Tonight, we hunt and are hunted. Alphas, are you ready?”

They answer with chilling howls and Amilyn brings the shofar to her painted lips. With a mighty blow, the alphas begin to run blindly into the woods, trying to prolong the chase and fight their natural instinct as long as they can. It is not their night to be the big bad wolves. 

“And you, omegas, are you ready?” Amilyn stares at her coven, pride in her eyes. 

They howl in unison, eager to begin the last quest. 

For the last time, their leader brings the shofar and blows multiple blasts, signaling the start.

“May the hunt begin!” She cries.

Rey turns and runs, following her siblings into the dark forest, only using the light of their hallowed moon to guide her. The blood red cape trails behind her, and she is surprised it hasn’t snagged on fallen twigs. 

She smells the air and allows instinct to overtake her mind. She must prove to her alpha she is worthy. Running blindly, she can already smell the beginnings of sex intermingling with the petrichor from the fog.

Ben’s delicious scent begins to lose itself in the many odors and she almost cries. If she can’t hunt him down, how will she ever prove her strength and cleverness to him?

She steadies herself against a fallen tree, centering her mind as she breathes in deeply, searching for the one she wants. She mutters a quiet prayer to Lupa to aid her in her hunt.

The world is silent around her and then, the wind shifts.

A gust of warm air brings his aromatic pheromones directly to her, and Rey quickly opens her eyes, nostrils flaring with the smell of her chosen one, and she begins to run.

The wind pushes her forward as she uses all her energy to sprint after her prey. It isn't long before she can see the dark pelt move in the shadows. 

Rey can tell the moment he scents her because he falters, hesitating ever so slightly as he tries to fight the urge to claim her, his omega. 

The thought of belonging to him and him alone spurs her forward as her pheromones spike at the sudden image of him claiming her,  _ marking her _ , showing everyone she belongs to him, and he belongs to her. 

Before her mind can comprehend what is occurring, she leaps into the air, an image of grace with a feline prowess, taking him down with her. They roll around, scuffling as they try to dominate one another. The moment the two stop rolling, Rey is on top of him, straddling his waist as she looks down at him with a hungry and proud gaze. 

Ben’s body is pressed into the damp earth, fallen leaves surround them, and their bodies disrupt the mist. He smirks at her, and she senses he is just as proud of her as she is of herself and she  _ preens _ at the thought.

Rey's world turns upside down as he quickly tosses them over, dominating her instead.

"Such a good omega," he huskily whispers, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "catching me and bringing me down. So smart and so strong."

She whimpers at his praise and fresh slick gathers between her legs. He inhales sharply and he bares his teeth, canines sharpening as he lowers his head to scent her. 

Rey snaps at him, a little growl escaping her throat, and he freezes. Her breathing is ragged and she doesn't understand why she just did that, but she knows her inner omega is waiting to see what her alpha does. 

Ben blinks once at her, bares his teeth once more, growling as his hands tighten around her arms, pressing her further into the ground. 

He displays his domination, his strength, his power—Goddess, does she  _ savor  _ it. Logically she should be feeling fear at his assertive presence, but all she feels is playful, wanton, and so content to be caged under his arms. She breathes in deeply taking in his emotions, and is happy to realize he feels the same. 

Rey knows she has had limited interactions with alphas being in the omega coven, but she cannot imagine anything feeling better than this. He was made for her, and she for him. 

Baring her neck in submission, Ben's teeth graze against her scent gland, swollen from tonight's activities, and she shudders in anticipation. Nuzzling further into her, a sense of peace and calm wash over one another as they mark the other as their own. It's a comforting act when so many alphas and omegas surround them in the woods.

Relaxing back against the ground, she watches with heavy eyes as Ben pulls away and examines her, looking her over as if he wants to ensure she is really here, safe in his arms. 

Satisfied with what he sees, he quickly stands and Rey is left feeling bereft at the loss of heat. She whines unconsciously, but he quiets her by leaning over and grabbing her, the small scent glands on their wrists rubbing against one another pacifies her. 

"Do you trust me?" he asks, voice dark and sinful. 

"Yes," she answers instantly. 

Without hesitating, he scoops her up bridal style and carries her through the forest; he shrouded in darkness, and her a beacon of light. They stay silent as he takes her to a small clearing where the moon can shine above them without being blocked by trees. 

Ben sets her down gently before stalking the perimeter, needing to ensure the location is safe for them. She silently stares at him, a feeling of arousal and satisfaction as she watches her strong alpha take care of them. 

She lays down in the field, basking in the moon's glow. The temperature drops in the open field, and she shivers, her cape not doing much except protecting her from the damp ground. Before she can adjust herself, Ben is back, laying on top of Rey, instantly warming her. He smells her, inhaling so deep she thinks he may pass out. 

"Your smell is intoxicating." He sounds drugged, lost in her. “To think I could have had this during the dance.” He nips at her, tongue darting out quickly to taste her scent before continuing, “When I first saw you dancing around me, I knew you would be the one for me.”

She blushes at the awe in his voice, unsure how to respond for a few moments. "I know what you mean. You smell like you were made for me," she says, bringing his head to her. 

They stare at one another for a brief moment, before he seems to gather the courage to speak once more. "Are you satisfied with me for the night? Are you pleased I'm your alpha?"

Rey can only gape at him. Doesn't he know how perfect he is? Doesn't he know when she sees his muscles shifting beneath his skin, all she can imagine is how perfect he is for protecting her and their future children? She can sense how powerful his magic is, sending small electric shocks up her skin whenever they touch. How can someone so powerful think so little of himself? 

"You are the best Alpha I could ever ask for,” she says, smiling gently at him. “You will protect me. You will care for me. You smell like home to me. Like you could be my home forever, not just one night. I'm very lucky Lupa blessed our ribbons of fate to find one another. You are everything," she whispers, breathing against his scent gland. Her lips graze the mark and he bucks his hips into her.

Pulling apart, they give one another a searing look, their lips meet, and the tension breaks between them, overflowing into a tidal wave. Moans and nips are made on each other's bodies as they rip apart each other's clothes. The wolf pelt is thrown by their side, and her cape is lying in the grass, a pool of blood. 

She pushes him aside as she sits up, stripping herself of the pure white dress, leaving herself bare in the red lingerie she wore underneath. The matching bra and panty set is made of the softest lace, her thigh thighs displaying a small yet tantalizing amount of tan skin. 

Ben stares in wonder at the sight of her. The smell of his arousal is thick in the air and Rey knows he can smell her too. He takes in the sight of her tanned and freckled skin against the blood red set, eyes trailing leisurely. 

Rey stands before him, an ethereal sight in the darkness. Ben crawls forward on his hands and knees, bowing before the goddess she is. The thought may be sacrilege, but the magic coursing through her suggests none other. He stops before her, still on his knees as he lifts his hands and hesitantly touches her. She hums contentedly at the feel of his thick, warm, and calloused fingers graze against her skin, searing a trail in their wake. The sound gives him confidence and he continues his ministrations with renewed vigor. 

"Ben," she pants.  Rey can see the way she speaks his name shakes him out of the haze he seemed to be lost himself in. Her lips part and she licks her lips as she watches the way he leans back on the heels of his feet, standing tall. Ben shoves off his pants, his proud erection on display for all the stars to see while his pale skin is the definition of moonlight. He pounces on her and she yips in delight. 

Ben's plush lips trail softly across her skin while one of his hands kneads her breast through the lace, causing her nipples to perk at the attention. "You're so beautiful Rey. My precious omega," he reverently confides into her skin. "So brave and strong. You were made for me, weren't you? This cunt is mine, isn't it?" As if to emphasize his point, his hand leaves her chest to grab her between the apex of her thighs. Her back arches off the ground as his thumb circles her wet spot. 

"More," she begs. 

"Whatever you want."

With quick motions, Ben grabs her underwear and bra and tears them apart. He pulls the stockings off of her, one by one, and tosses them aside. Once her legs are free, she leans her head back as she feels his hands run up and down her legs.

"You look like a galaxy of stars like this," he whispers as he lowers himself between her legs, ready to cherish her essence, to taste her. His breath ghosts over her damp center, causing goosebumps to rise all over her skin. His licks are confident as he eats her out like she is his last meal. She is his altar on this holy night, and he will gladly bow before her again and again. 

"Ben, please, I need more.” Rey writhes under him as more slick escapes her already soaked center. 

"Tell me what you need, my Stars,” Ben says softly, so close to where she  _ needs _ him to be.

Rey continues to squirm under him, her mind is clouded in a fog of lust and magic as their energies begin to intermingle with one another. She doesn't understand why it's happening, or  _ how _ it's happening. In all the past Lupercalia festivals, this has never been spoken of. 

"Don't be afraid, I feel it too," Ben assures her. 

That one sentence helps calm her, allows her to focus on the now. "Alpha, my big strong alpha, I need your knot."

"Do you need me to fill you up?"

"Yes,” she cries into the night.

"Do you need me to let everyone know you're  _ mine _ ?" The growl he emits causes goosebumps to arise all over her skin and Rey  _ relishes _ in the possessiveness.

"Goddess, yes." Rey impatiently bumps her hips into his, unable to fight the need to have him inside of her.

He lines himself up to her entrance, nudging slowly up and down as he coats himself in her fluids. 

"Do you need me to mark you and claim you, forever?" Ben asks, fully sheathing himself inside her in one rapid motion, and they both moan in pleasure at the feeling. 

He almost pulls himself all the way out, torturously slow as he relishes in her warm center gripping onto him. A plaintive cry leaves her as her hands grab his muscular hips and thighs and shoves him back inside where he belongs. 

The rough movement along with their strong scents ruins any self control they have. Now they are beasts as they rut against each other, lost in each other's pheromones and pleasure. Grinding into one another as they both seek the release they both desperately need.

Rey looks at the cold and dark sky above them watching the moonlight shine above them, blessing their union as they continue to find pleasure in each other's flesh. 

With her back arching off the ground and her abdomen tightening, she can tell she is close to releasing her pleasure, but she can't seem to tell him, or say anything for that matter. She is gone, lost in their intermingling scent as her cunt clenches tightly around him, eager for their impending union. 

Her hazel eyes leave the starry sky, and brings her attention back to Ben, but he can only stare at her mating gland. She can feel how swollen it is, and a light reflected in Ben’s brown eyes let her know it is slightly glowing, most likely due to the magic swirling between them on this holy night. The sight seems to captivate him and she shudders as she watches his canines grow at the sight. The vision of his sharp teeth is all the confirmation she needs—he wants to bite her, claim her. The thoughts push her animal instincts into overdrive, further instilling the thought she is his and he wants everyone to know. He prays for a sign that she wants it just as badly. 

“Tell me you want it, Rey, for the love of Lupa, please.” Ben’s pleas are ragged. The feel of his hot breath on her swollen gland causes Rey to present her neck to him, the smooth curve of her skin is ethereal in the moonlight, her gland swollen awaiting for the bite she so desperately needs. 

She can see the indecision in his eyes as he doesn't allow himself the pleasure of mating her. Realizing mating with her during Lupercalia isn't exactly forbidden, but she somehow knows her alpha needs to be sure she wants this outside of their hormones and the thought pleases her. Still, she imagines Ben biting down, breaking her skin as he clamps down tightly, drawing her sweet blood to the surface as their scents permanently change. 

The thought causes her hips to stutter and a fresh of wave of slick contributes to the lewd noises filling the night. Rey can feel his knot begin to swell, and unable to deny himself any longer, he leans over, giving her mating gland a broad lick causing her to mewl underneath him. Ben thrusts into her again and again, their passionate act delving into something more raw and beastly. She is so close and if he could just—Ben clamps down on her shoulder, nowhere near her mating gland, but it is enough to push her over the edge, her orgasm overwhelming her. 

Rey cries out loudly, twisting and writhing under him as her moans of satisfaction reach the moon above them and he continues to thrust, groaning in satisfaction at the sounds of her soaked cunt clamping down on his cock in rhythmic motions. One final piston of his hips into her and he is coming, filling her up, his knot swelling within her as they are locked into place. 

She feels overstimulated, the knot filling her up causes another wave of pleasure to wash over her, milking her alpha for every last drop he has to offer her. 

They both come down together; their breathing steadies and the haze of lust and pheromones clear. Rey feels sated as he settles over her, protecting her from their surroundings as they are locked together. She knows she should feel trapped and claustrophobic under his large frame, but all she feels is security while wrapped in his arms. 

Vibrations emit from her chest and she is startled to realize she is softly purring, something she has never once done. Ben seems to relish the sound as he rubs his cheek against her chest. 

Kissing her skin softly, he peeks up at her, the now descending moon casting his face in shadows. “I don’t want this night to end,” he whispers.

“Me neither. This went way better than I thought it would.” The words are soft, so different from the loud and wanton sounds that filled the night just moments ago.

They lay together in silence, feeling each other’s heart beat as the sky begins to lighten.

“Thank you, for not marking me,” she shyly says.

“I almost did,” he admits, his face abashed.

“I know, and I really wanted you to do it in the moment, but this night is full of magic and pheromones and the rational part of my brain knew we should get to know one another more...but the bigger part of me just needed you.”

“I know just what you mean. Rey, if you would have me, I uh—I would like to court you.”

Rey blinks twice, trying to discern if she hears him correctly. The silence causes apprehension to arise in Ben, he flushes all the way from his ears to his chest and Rey can’t help but think how adorable he is. 

“I mean, unless I misread things, then I’ll escort you back to your home, and you won’t have to see me ever again.” His words stumble over himself and she can smell his dejection. Rey is surprised to see this dominant alpha who just fucked her within an inch of her life and is currently knotted inside her revert back to an awkward teenager.

“I would love that. I just didn’t expect you to be so...old-fashioned,” she offers.

Ben lifts his head from her chest, and her purring stops at the loss of contact. A frown grows on his face when he realizes she is discontent. His lips purse as he continues, “Oh, do you have no experience with courting?”

“Well, we know the older generations would enact the rite, but the actions seem to die down since dating started happening.”

“Yeah, my mom isn’t too fond of that. She is a stickler for tradition, and it’s not like I can go against the coven leader. Plus dad has been heckling me about this ever since we got confirmation of my participation.”

Rey startles and her purring stops as she accidentally squirms away in shock. Ben cries in pain and she stops, immediately apologizing.

“Oh Ben, I’m sorry, that just, I mean, your mom is Leia Organa! That means she knows what we did, oh my Goddess she is going to smell me all over you. What if she hates me?”

Ben places a finger on her lips, silencing her. “She is going to love you, and she has known my participation in the Lupercalia festival was going to happen eventually. So, I ask again, will you allow me to court you?”

He stares at her with hope and the dawn reflecting in his eyes. 

“Yes, I’d love that.”

The smile they give each other rivals the sun.

Ben adjusts their body so they are both lying on their sides, his arms wrapped around her as a way to guard her from the surroundings. Rey relaxes as he strokes her hair while the nearly risen sun warms their bodies, and she purrs until she falls asleep. She only awakes when he slips out of her as her body searches for his warmth. 

During their courtship they mark this field as their own, where countless dates occur. 

It isn’t until a short year later after receiving blessings from their coven leaders and their Goddess, does he lay her down in the field. And as the moon reaches its zenith, they complete the ritual of Lupercalia and the hunt, when his teeth break through her skin, marking her as his forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and support me here - [tumblr](https://commandercrouton.tumblr.com/) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Cmndr_Crouton)!
> 
> (In honor of Halloween, I offer my [unprofessional] tarot services. If you want your cards read, just DM me on twitter for more information!)


End file.
